Eternity
by silver rain1
Summary: There was a legend about the old man who lived in the woods, it said he had been there for an eternity...


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne etc., etc., but I do own Mia, so please don't steal that cute little ragamuffin. ^_^ 

Pairings: V+H…kinda.

AN: I wrote this out of the blue one night. It all kind of spun off from the title, which I thought of while reading a book. I hope you enjoy this because I think that it's a really nice heart-warming story that I honestly loved writing. I actually wrote it all in one night because I was afraid to lose the mood that I had set for the story by starting again later. One actual note…I pronounce Mia 'Me-a' But that's just me, so feel free to say it however you want to. 

****

Eternity

__

"Eternity gets old after awhile…"

They say that the old man had lived out in the woods for centuries, but Mia didn't believe that. How could one person live that long? It just didn't happen. She didn't even really know why she was out here; she didn't _need_ to prove to her brother that she was brave, it was just that, well…he would tease her for ages if she didn't do this. 

She came upon the cabin few minutes later; it was a really nice place actually, kind of like a miniature palace. She saw him standing by the pool with a look of concentration on his face, suddenly bright white wings burst from his back and Mia heard him sigh sadly, but not before she gasped and stumbled backwards as the old man whirled around.

~*~

He couldn't remember exactly how long it had been since he had last held her in his arms…_her_…his angel. She had died in his arms that day…Gods how many years ago was that? 10? 20? 100? He couldn't remember and it didn't matter, the day she had died so had his soul. She had been old for a human, 98 to be exact, but that was only a fraction in the life of a Draconian, even a half Draconian. Days after her death he had left, leaving his eldest son in charge and had come here to wait to die so he could be with her again. Now every morning he came and stood by the water and unfurled his wings searching his reflection for the faintest hint of black or even grey, but as of yet he had had no such luck. Suddenly he heard a faint gasp and spun around to see a young girl sprawled on the forest floor. 

~*~

Mia stared at him as the wings disappeared into his back. He didn't look as mean or as ugly as her brother said he did. He just looked tired…tired and sad. Very sad. The old man walked over and bent down beside her and offered her his hand to help her stand up. She took it after a moment. The old man didn't move like an old man, he moved like her Daddy did, with confidence. 

~*~

He looked in to the little girl's eyes as he helped her up and froze. The little girl had _her_ eyes. How many times had he looked into those beautiful green eyes so full of love and compassion? Now here was this girl with her eyes come to see him…probably on a dare. That was the main amusement of older siblings these days, to dare the younger brother or sister to come out here and find him. Not many of them actually came though; she must be a very special girl, like her_._

~*~

She stared up at him as he pulled her to her feet. He looked lost in thought, but then most old people she knew were. Her Grampa was always thinking and smiling to himself. He said it was remembering, remembering when he had been younger and her Gramma had still been alive. He looked happier when he was remembering, the rest of the time he just seemed tired and sad. Like this man. Then the old man smiled and he looked even more like her Grampa. 

Mia gathered her courage from that smile, so like her Grampa's and began: "Ex…excuse me Mister? How old are you? I don't mean to be rude or anything…it's just that my brother, he's older, well, he says that you've been living for an eternity, and people they just don't live that long. So I came here to ask you how old you were. But I guess that's kind of rude since I don't even know your name. What is your name? And why do you have wings? They're real pretty. Sorry, that was rude wasn't it? My name's Mia, if you want to know." 

~*~

He smiled at her, the more that she talked the more that he was reminded of her. He could tell that this little girl was just as kind as his angel. 

"Well Mia," he began, "I'm very old. I don't remember exactly how long I have been alive, but I guess you could say it's been an eternity, it certainly feels that way. My name doesn't really matter, those things tend to matter less and less as you get older, at least that's what I've found.and I've been around for an eternity." 

"Gee Mister, you must be real lucky to have lived for an eternity. I mean I've only been alive for six years and it's a lot of fun, so I guess living for an eternity would be a blast."

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But you know, eternity gets old after awhile…especially if the one you love isn't there to share it with you."

"That's what my Grampa says. He says that life was worth living a lot more when Gramma was alive. But he has us to live for so he keeps on living. He says that if he didn't have us life wouldn't be worth living. You don't have anyone, do you? If you don't then why are you still alive? Oh! I'm sorry, that was really rude of me. Um…could I have some water? I'm kind of thirsty."

Van smiled understanding her ruse to avoid being embarrassed. "Of course Mia. I'll go get you a cup. Why don't you sit down."

~*~

He bent down to get some water for her in a small wooden cup. As he did she noticed that a necklace with a pink stone on the end fell out of his shirt. 

"What's that necklace that you wear? It must be very special to you if you still wear it even now with no one to see it. It's very pretty."

"Thank you Mia. My wife gave it to me, many years before she was my wife. You see she had to go back to her home and she wanted me to have something to remember her by. She didn't have to give me anything to reminded me of her, she was already a part of me then and became an even bigger part later on."

"Is she still a part of you?"

"More than ever Mia, more than ever. But I miss her terribly and every day it gets harder and harder to get out of bed knowing that she isn't there to hold in my arms. My life is empty without her Mia." The old man said as he handed her the cup and sat down beside her. 

"But if she's still a part of you, isn't she still with you?"

"I suppose she is Mia, but it's not the same as having her here beside me. And you know Mia, I haven't seen he in a very, very long time." 

"Oh. Well, I see. But what about that necklace? It looks a lot like an enger…ensit…enrist, one of those things that my Daddy uses to make Escaflowne work."

"An energist and yes, it is very much like an…Wait! Did you say Escaflowne?"

"Un hun. That's what my Daddy uses to fight wars. I've never really understood wars. I don't see why people can't just talk things out. That's what my Mommy says me and my brother should do instead of fighting and my Mommy's real smart."

"But I thought that after the war there would be peace…That war was supposed to bring peace to Gaea!" The old man didn't seem to be talking to her; he seemed to be more lost in thought. 

"What war Mister? The only wars I know are the ones in the books the stuffy old scholars try to get me to read and the war my Daddy finished fighting a year ago. I don't know much about the war my Daddy fought, and I only really paid attention to one war in those books. It was the Destiny War, or somethin' like that. It was real interesting, these two people won it, only I don't quite remember their names…but anyhow they beat this big bad guy Donrick… Rodnick…" 

"Dornkirk." The old man noted absently still lost in thought.

"Yeah! That's him. Well, anyhow they were in love and together they won the war. It was their love that beat him. Isn't that romantic? I think it is. My brother's don't think that's what happened. _They_ think it was the king all by himself that won it. His name was, it was, oh I forget!"

"Van."

"Yeah! That's it! How did you know that? You sure know a lot about this war. Anyhow, they think it was just him who destroyed the Atlantis Machine. I think they're wrong though. The girl helped him. Her name was, it was… Hitomi. Yeah! That's it! I almost never forget that one! She's my favourite person you know. She sounded so brave and everything. It's kinda weird 'cuz she had a pendant just like that one…" 

"Really?"

"Un hun. There's even a picture of it in the books. It's a really pretty picture, I'm not sure who drew it but it's really good."

"I'm sure it is."

"Since you seem to know so much about the war, do you think you could tell me? I mean, I know it's rude and stuff, 'cuz I don't know you're name or nothin' and we just met, but could you tell me? Please?

"Why do you want to know Mia? It was a war that happened a very long time ago, why is it so important?"

"I'm not sure Mister, that's why I'd like to know. My daddy's always telling me that I should pay more attention in my studies, especially history, otherwise we'll be doomed to refute it. Or something like that."

"Repeat, not refute. Do continue."

Mia could have sworn the old man was laughing at her, but ploughed on anyhow. "Yeah well, my daddy says that it was REAL important and that if we had lost, then the world would have been destroyed, and I'd like to know why. I'm only askin' you 'cuz all of the scholars seem to have forgotten, or they don't know what really happened. No one does, it's really like this mystery, but it's really important to us, only we're not quite sure exactly why. So will ya?

"Of course Mia, it would be my pleasure."

~*~

Mia stared at the old man after he had finished telling her the story. "That's what really happened? But, but, the ending…it was so sad. Why didn't she stay there? I mean, she had everything, she had really good friends, the people thought she was a goddess, the love of her life was there, she would have been a queen once she married him. Why'd she go back[1]?!?"

"She had family there, besides, Gaea wasn't her home, the Mystic Moon was."

"Ok, I get that, but why didn't he go after her a few years later. I mean, she would have had time to realise how much she missed him and stuff."

"Maybe he did." The old man whispered quietly as he fingered the pendant. He had been playing with it and staring into it the entire time he told the story. It was weird, it was like he thought it held all the answers.

"What did you say?" Mia asked. This man was getting stranger by the minute. 

"Maybe he did." 

"Oh, well, that's alright then, but what about you and your wife? Why don't _you_ just go and get her, be with her, whatever."

"She's dead Mia, I can't kill myself, and there's no way to bring back someone who has died."

"Umm…okay, well then, why don't you just wish to be with her. That wouldn't be killing yourself and wouldn't be bringing her back from the dead. I bet you could use that pendant, it's just like the one in your story, I bet that would work." 

"I've tried that Mia and it hasn't worked yet."

"But have you wished with all your heart? Have you let go of everything else and just thought of her, remembered her, and wished to be beside and hold her in your arms? I bet that if you did that it would work."

"I guess you're right Mia, I haven't tried that. Would it be alright with you if I did that now?"

"Sure, just tell me one thing before you go?" The old man had already stood up and he looked like he was starting to remember. 

"Of course Mia, anything for the girl who helped me return to the one I love. What would you like to know?"

"What's your name? You never did tell me. I know you said that names don't matter when you're old, but I'm still a kid and I'd like to know…"

"Of course Mia, my name's Van, Van Fanel."

"Fanel? But that's _my_ last name? If that's your last name then that means that you're like my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather."

"Something like that…" This time when the old man smiled it looked like he was actually happy now, not just like he was remembering a time when he was happy.

"You said your name was Van? What was your wife's name?"

"Hitomi." He spoke it as if it were a prayer.

"Hitomi, Van…they were the ones who won the Destiny War 200 years ago. But, that can't be you two because Hitomi left at the end of the war to go back to the Phantom Moon…But wait, you said she came back with Van after a few years…"

The old man, Van, smiled at her as realisation dawned. "Yes Mia, that was us. We were married not long after she returned here. Those years with her were the happiest of my life." His smile started to fade slowly as he realised just how long she had been gone. 

"I really should be going now Mia. But before I do, will you do me a favour?"

"Anything mister, I mean Van."

Van smiled, this little girl really was a treasure. "Would you please not tell anyone about meeting me and what you did for me? I know it might sound really interesting and cool but grownups are kinda weird about these things. Either they won't believe you or they will and that'll be even worse."

"Why Van?"

"Because Mia, if they believe you then they'll come out here and try to find some trace of me and ruin this place by digging it up. Or they'll call it a miracle and turn this beautiful glade into a temple and that wouldn't be nearly as nice as it is now."

"I guess you're right, but I can't tell _anyone_?"

"Of course you can Mia, but only really special people who you know will believe you."

"Thank you! Could I tell my Grampa? I bet he'd believe me, he's always telling us stories about back when you were king. I bet he'd think it was really neat." 

"By all means then Mia, tell him. And Mia…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem! Goodbye now!"

"Good bye Mia."

Van watched at Mia set her cup and walked into the woods, pretending to go home. He smiled, it was really very obvious that she was staying to watch, well he hoped she got what she wanted. ''And me too'', he added in a whisper.

~*~

Van spread his wings and grimaced slightly in pain, even though they were still pure white and indicated that he would live for a long time, his body felt old and so did his soul. He smiled and shook his head, with any luck he wouldn't be worrying about that for long and Hitomi would be in his arms. Filling his head with thoughts of Hitomi, memories more like, he began to fly upwards. 

__

Hitomi saving him from the dragon. He noticed a bright light beginning to appear.

__

Hitomi saving him from Dilandau. The light seemed to be getting even brighter. 

__

Hitomi telling him his wings were beautiful. He was too lost in memories to notice that the light was blinding.

__

Hitomi wrapped in his arms after he had flown across Gaea to save her from Dornkirk. There was a flash and suddenly the light took shape, Hitomi reaching down to welcome him home. 

"Hello Van, I've been waiting for you." Van could only throw himself into her arms and begin to weep. He was home. After so long, he was home.

~*~

Mia gasped as the column of pinkish light disappeared, taking Van with it. She only hoped that he had gotten to Hitomi, she thought he had, it only seemed right. She was about to leave as she noticed something gleaming in the sun near where Van had disappeared. She walked over; it was his pendant. She smiled as she put the pendant around her neck and tucked it under her shirt; maybe someday she'd show it to somebody, but not now. She didn't care that her brother was going to tease her, this was her secret, for now.

~Owari~

[1] Sorry, personal gripe about the end of the series. I mean come on, what possible reason could she have had for leaving??? I'm sorry, but if I had all that, I sure wouldn't have gone back! Umm…sorry, like I said, personal gripe. 

Umm…I was rereading this and I noticed that it seemed a little religious towards the end, that's cool and all, but that's not what I intended. I meant for it to be that pillar of light that comes and whooshes Hitomi away, yeah, that one. 


End file.
